Help Me ( HunHan )
by ShinChanho
Summary: Tiba-tiba lampu mulai padam, dan terdengar gemerincing suara rantai yang menempel pada dinding-dinding lantai. Ketika ada lampu sorot yang telah di fokus ke titik asal suara gemerincing rantai itu ternyata terdapat sesosok namja yang lehernya terikat oleh sabuk dan sabuk itu terhubung dengan rantai-rantai
1. Chapter 1

**HunHan ( Sehun X Luhan )**

**Kris**

**YAOI**

**-NO MONEY-**

**WARNIG King of TYPO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepatnya jam 12.00 di dalam club malam ini. Terdengar suara di dalamnya, terdengar ribuan seorang namja-namja sedang bergumam, saking banyaknya hingga suara itu tak dapat terdengar jelas oleh telinga. Tiba-tiba lampu mulai padam, dan terdengar gemerincing suara rantai yang menempel pada dinding-dinding lantai. Ketika ada lampu sorot yang telah di fokus ke titik asal suara gemerincing rantai itu ternyata terdapat sesosok namja yang lehernya terikat oleh sabuk dan sabuk itu terhubung dengan rantai-rantai, rantai itu telah di pegang oleh beberapa orang berpakain jaz hitam dan berkacamata hitam. Namja yang telah di rantai itu nampak lemas, full naked, matanya yang indah itu nampak sayu, rambutnya yang berwarna pink nampak acak-acakan, siapa sebenarnya dia?

"kita akan membuka acara ini! Ada seorang namja berasalkan dari china, dia bernama Xi Luhan, kulitnya putih seputih susu, matanya berwarna hitam kelam, berambut pink. Dan yang paling penting ia masih terbilang sangat _Virgin"_

Salah satu pengawal club malam itu mendudukan luhan dilantai, dan mendangakan wajah luhan secara paksa, memaksa melihatkan wajahnya yang cantik itu kepada namja-namja yang sedang melihatnya, mengangkangkan kaki luhan secara paksa. Namun luhan terlihat diam saja, luhan pasrah dengan keadaan. yah benar.. karna luhan dalam kondisi mabuk, memang di sengaja mereka memabukan luhan, guna supaya luhan tak dapat melawan. Luhan hanya bisa menangis ketakutan, luhan berpikir apa yang akan segera terjadi padanya, luhan tak tau ia berada dimana, luhan tak tau siapa yang telah berbuat sejahat ini padanya, tapi luhan tak tau, sedang terjadi apa disini.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan para namja-namja yang berada di club malam itu.

"oke.. mari kita buka dengan harga pertama! Yaitu 700.000.000"

Tiab-tiba, namja-namja tersebut sergap mengangkat tanganya. dan mereka berkata ingin menaikan harga guna bisa mendapatkan tubuh luhan.

"750.000.000...!"

"900.000.000!"

"930.000.000!"

"980.000.000"

"1M!"

Semua suara tiba-tiba menjadi hening, mereka yang sedari tadi berteriak telah kalah dengan harga yang di tawarnya, dengan seoraang yang menawarkan harga tubuh luhan sebesar 1M.

"yah... tidak ada lagi yang bersuara? Ini tandanya Xi Luhan akan menjadi milik orang yang menawarkan harga sebsar 1M ini"

"TUNGGU! Aku menwar harga sebsar 2M"

Namja dengan sosok gagah ini, berambut blonde, mamakai jaz serba hitam, dan membawa koper. Koper itu tiba-tiba di bukanya dan mengeluarkan semua isi uang tersbut yang bertotal kan 2M.

"aku akan membayarnya cash!"

Sontak itu membuat semua orang-orang yang ada di club ini kaget, mereka kecewa telah kalah harga dengan orang berambut blonde itu.

'_siapa dia? Apa dia yang mau menolongku? Apa dia akan membebaskanku dari sini?'_

luhan mendangak pelan-pelan menatap orang itu, luhan memperhatikan orang itu dari atas hingga bawah. Luhan heran, luhan berpikir orang ini akan benar-benar menolongnya.

"kau akan ku bawa pergi dari sini"

Orang itu berbisik pada luhan dengan lembut, luhan hanya mempercayai orang tersebut karna menurut luhan di wajah orang itu tak ada sedikit menunjukan kejahatan yang akan di lakukan padanya. Orang tersebut akirnya melepaskan sabuk yang ada di leher luhan, menggendongnya, dan memakaikan baju kepada luhan. Luhan membuka sedikit matanya, ia melihat orang itu sedang menggendong luhan ke suatu tempat, luhan pun bertanya, siapa namamu?

"Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja aku kris, kau?"

"l-luhan, Xi Luhan"

Luhan mengatakanya dengan patah-patah, karna masi terpengaruh oleh mabuknya itu.

...

'_gelap, aku berada di mana? Aku tak bisa melihat. Mataku tertutup oleh sesuatu, tanganku terikat oleh sesuatu, dingin, aku tak bisa menggerakan tanganku, hanya kaki ku saja yang bisa ku gerakan, dimana aku berada? Apa tadi aku bermimpi? Aku di selamatkan oleh sesosok namja yang bernama kris?'_

Gelap, itulah yang di rasakan oleh luhan saat ini, luhan bingung, sedang berada di mana sekarang dia. Luhan tak dapat melihat sebab matanya telah di halangi oleh sesuatu, seperti penutup mata. Luhan merasa dirinya dingin, luhan ingin memeluk seseorang yang ada di dalam hatinya sekarang. Luhan coba berbicara, namun mulutnya kaku, kaku masi dengan kondisi tak sadarnya itu.

"s-sehun... hhhhh k-kau dimana? A-aku takut"

Yang di ingat luhan hanya saat pertama kali ia berjalan-jalan ke mall dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Oh Sehun, luhan bilang pada sehun kalau ia ingin ke toilet sebentar, namu di sisi lain tiba-tiba ada orang yang mendekap tubuh luhan saat luhan memasuki toilet hingga luhan tak sadarkan diri. Itu yang hanya di ingat luhan, hingga akirnya luhan membuka matanya yang telah tiba-tiba berada di kerumunan namja-namja yang sedang melihat luhan _full naked_.

BRAK~

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan luhan merasakan ada seseorang yang akan menghampirinya

"kau sudah sadar rupanya luhan"

Orang itu mengusap-usap kedua pipi luhan, namun luhan tak tau siapa dia? Luhan mengenali suara itu, tapi siapa? Karna hanya sekejap luhan mendegar suara itu. Entah itu siapa luhan hanya bisa berdiam diri.

Dimana sehun? Luhan tak tau, apakah sehun mengawatirkan luhan? Luhan pun tak tau, apa sehun mencari luhan? Luhan pun tak tau. Yang di inginkan luhan hanyalah sehun saat ini, sehun, sehun, dan sehun.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUE or DELETE**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, juseo~ ^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

BRAK~

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan luhan merasakan ada seseorang yang akan menghampirinya

"kau sudah sadar rupanya luhan"

Orang itu mengusap-usap kedua pipi luhan, namun luhan tak tau siapa dia? Luhan mengenali suara itu, tapi siapa? Karna hanya sekejap luhan mendegar suara itu. Entah itu siapa luhan hanya bisa berdiam diri.

Dimana sehun? Luhan tak tau, apakah sehun mengawatirkan luhan? Luhan pun tak tau, apa sehun mencari luhan? Luhan pun tak tau. Yang di inginkan luhan hanyalah sehun saat ini, sehun, sehun, dan sehun.

.

.

.

Suatu ketika luhan pun terbangun, namun ia tak tau ini pagi, malam, siang, atau pun sore. Luhan merasa kebingungan, dingin, dan juga lapar. Tangan luhan yang telah di ikat oleh rantai dengan memosisikan tangan di belakang punggungnya itu membuatnya susah untuk bergerak, sebab rantai yang mengikat tangan luhan terhubung tali yang membuat luhan tak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

KRIEET~

Suara pintu terbuka, luhan pun mendengarnya. Luhan merasa ada seseorang yang akan mendekatinya, karna suara langka kaki terdengar akan segera menghampiri luhan. Luhan berpikir orang ini pasti akan menyelamatkan luhan.

"k-kau siapa? Tolong.. tolong aku, tolong keluarkan aku dari sini..."

"jika kau ingin keluar, cobalah kau memuaskan diriku"

Luhan menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, apa yang telah di maksud orang itu? Mencoba untuk memuaskanya?

"a-apa yang kau maksud? Keluarkan aku dari sini.. aku mohon.."

"sudah aku bilang kan? Kau harus bisa memuaskanku terlebih dahulu"

"..."

"kau tak bisa kan? Jadi maaf aku tak bisa mengeluarkan mu dari sini"

Orang itu pun pergi segera meninggalkan luhan, luhan mendegar langkah kaki yang mulai menjahui luhan. Luhan masi berfikir panjang, apa yang di maksud untuk memuaskan orang itu. Tiba-tiba saja luhan angkat bicara.

"t-tunggu.. bagai mana caranya? T-tunjukan padaku"

Orang itu pun berbalik dan segera menghampiri luhan kembali.

"kau ingin aku tunjukan? Kau benar-benar ingin?"

"i-iya..."

Tiba-tiba saja orang itu mencium bibir luhan dan melumatnya kasar. Sontak itu membuat luhan kaget dan menggeram "mhph..!" luhan pun langsung memundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat guna menghindari ciuman orang itu.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kau ingin tau kan bagai mana cara memuaskan diriku?"

"t-tapi kau?!"

"kau sudah menginginkanya kau tak bisa membatalkanya maaf.."

"jangan... tunggu a-aku tau.. aku tau suaramu! Kau kris! Kris yang waktu itu!"

"kau sadar rupanya..."

"t-tapi bagai mana bisa? A-aku kira kau..."

"ingin menyelamatkan mu? Begitu?"

Luhan hanya tertunduk, luhan masi tak paham apa yang sedang terjadi. Luhan pun mulai menangis dan kris mendongakan wajah luhan hingga wajah luhan persis di depann wajah kris.

"kau tau? Aku hanya ingin membeli tubuhmu.. dan kau sekarang telah menginginkan bagai mana cara untuk memuaskan diriku?"

"a-aku mohon.. jangan kau lakukan itu, aku akan melakukan apapun.. apapun! Asal jangan kau lakukan itu.."

"itu apa hmm?! Seperti ini?..."

Kris pun beranjak pergi ke sisi balik badan luhan, kris memeluk badan luhan erat, namun kris tak hanya memeluk luhan, ia melepas celana luhan dan kris pun mengusap-usap pantat luhan yang terlihat menggoda bagi kris itu.

"ini? Seperti ini?"

"a-ah.. aku mohon j-jangan..."

"atau kau ingin lebih hmm? Baiklah akan ku tunjukan"

"kris.. j-jangan!..."

Tiba-tiba kris mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan yang ternyata itu adalah alat _Fibrator. _kris tak sabarnya menahan nafsunya itu mulai memasukan fibrator ke dalam hole luhan dengan paksa tanpa da sedikit aba-aba pun, sonta itu membuat luhan teriak kesakitan.

"aaaaah! Kris apa yau kau lakukan?! Sakit!"

"kau cobalah untuk menikmatinya luhan sayang.. kau pasti akan bisa menikmatinya"

Luhan ingin menolak, luahan ingin menjauhkan tubuhnya terhadap kris, namun kris menarik rantai yang ada di tangan luhan sehingga menahan luhan untuk menjauhi kris. Kris menyalakan fibrator itu di tinggkat low dan mulailah fibrator itu beraksi. Badan luhan terasa tercabik-cabik, perut luhan terasa ada yang mendorong-dorong, luhan mual merasa kan sekujur tubuhnya sakit.

"k-kris.. sakit! Sakit! Aku mohon hentikan... ahhh..."

"kau akan terbiasa dengan ini luhanie"

Luha terus berteriak kesakitan, namun kris tetap mengacukan luhan yang sedang berteriak kesakitan itu, kris malah menikmati jeritan dan desa kesakitan luhan itu. Apa daya yang ingin luhan perbuat? Mencoba melawan? Itu mustahil menurut luhan, dengan kondisi tangan yang terikat dan kris yang memeluk tubuhnya erat itu luhan tak berdaya untun mencoba melawan semua ini. Tiba-tiba saja kris memasukan tanganya ke dalam baju luhan dan kris mulai meraba-raba dada luhan, memilin niple luhan, mencubit-cubit niple luhan dengan penuh nafsu, sontak itu membuat luhan semakin menjerit dan mendesah kesakitan.

"kris! Eghh.. a-apa yang kau lakukan!"

"mencoba mengeluarkan semua nafsu ku..."

Luhan mendesah hebat, namun desahan luhan ini di karenakan dirinya sedang kesakitan dan terpaksa. Kris yang mendegar desahan luhan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, kris tiba-tiba saja mengeluar-masukan fibrator itu kedalam hole luhan, luhan pun semakin merasa tubuhnya tak enak, luhan semakin mual. Luahan pun menangis, penutup mata yang yang menutupi mata luhan itu mulai basah, luhan menangis kesakitan, menangis dirinya telah di nodai seseorang yang bernama kris itu.

Rupanya kris sudah merasa sedikit puas namun tak total, kris pun mengeluarkan fibrator itu dari dalam hole luhan dan memakaikan celana kepada luhan, ini membuat luhan terasa legah, kris pun membuka penutupmata luhan dan luhan mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan yang di lihat luhan sekarang ternyata luhan berada di suatu tempat dimana terlihat seperti gudang, namun kelegahan itu tersingkir ketika kris berbicara padanya.

"cukup saja untuk kali ini, tunggu sekmen selanjutnya ne? kau tunggu saja kapan disini aku akan menemuimu lagi. Jika kau ingin minum bergeserlah sedikit ke kiri di situ ada botol berisikan minuman dan sedotan, tanganmu yang terikat tak bisa meminumnya gunakan mulutmu untuk menggapai sedotan itu"

"..."

Luhan tak menjawab, luhan hanya menangis, dan nafasnya ngos-ngosan karena perbuatan kris tadi. Kris pund mendangakan wajah luhan dan menatapnya dalam dengan penuh rencana apa yang ia inginkan dari tubuh luhan ini untuk memuaskan dirinya.

"au akan segera pergi dari sini, minumlah itu jika kau merasa haus luhanie ku"

"k-keluarkan aku dari sini.. aku sudah memuaskan dirimu bukan?"

"itu saja tidak cukup luhanie, masi banyak kau harus memuaskan diriku"

Luhan memangis, dan kris meninggalkan luhan berada sendirian di dalam gudang itu. Luhans ekarang sedirian, luhan menoleh ke kiri melihat botol berisi minuman itu, luhan pun segera menghampiri minuman itu dan meminumnya. Luhan meminum botol itu seperti binatang peliharaan, tanganya yang di ikta di belakang dan luhan menggapai sedotan dengat mulut mungilnya itu, dan mulai lah luhan meminumnya. Legah, segar itu yang di rasakan luhan. Luhan pun mulai merebakan dirinya ke dalam tanah walau posisi luhan dengan ke adaan tak nyaman, sebab luhan merasah lelah dan pusing tanpa sadar luhan pun menangis.

"s-sehun kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu.. aku percaya suatu saat kau akan menyelamatkanku, aku akan menunggumu sehun.. c-cepatlah datang kemari"

Luhan menangis terisak-isak, ia rindu kekasihnya sehun, rindu itu seperti orang yang yan telah tak berjuma selama 1 tahun kepada kekasihnya. Tak lama kemudian luhan mulai memejam kan dirinya, dan mulai lah luhan tertidur dalam gudang ini. Dan luhan memimpikan sesosok sehund atang menyelamatkan dirinya

"_luhanie aku datang..."_

"_sehunie? Kau kah itu.."_

"_ne.. aku sudah membuka raintai ini, ayo kita pergi.. cepat.."_

luhan membuka matanya dan luhan sadar ini hanyalah mimpi, luhan menangis kembali namun luhan tetap percaya sehun pasti akan menyelamatkanya.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**CONTINUE or DELETE?**

**Reviewnya ya? ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

"_luhanie aku datang..."_

"_sehunie? Kau kah itu.."_

"_ne.. aku sudah membuka raintai ini, ayo kita pergi.. cepat.."_

luhan membuka matanya dan luhan sadar ini hanyalah mimpi, luhan menangis kembali namun luhan tetap percaya sehun pasti akan menyelamatkanya.

.

.

.

"_kris sakit... sssakit aku mooooohn hentikan!"_

"_kau akan terbiasa luhanie"_

_..._

3 minggu sudahberlalu sehun mencari luhan kamana-mana, sehun melaporkan kekasihnya itu kepada polisi namun polisipun tak dapat mencarinya. Polisi beranggapan bahwa kekasihnya ini telahhilang entah kemana. Namun perasaan sehun mengatakan luhan tak hilang, luhan berada di sekitar sini, sehun yakin seyakin-yakinya.

"harus ku cari kemana lagi kau luhanie? Kau kemana? Kau pergi kemana? Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku seorang diri? Tapi aku yakin kau tak akan meninggalkanku, pasti ada yang telah menimpamu"

Sehun tak henti-hentinya memikirkan luhan, sehun sangat cemas, cemas sekali.

Sehun pun kembali ke apartemen dimana sehun dan luhan tinggal. Sehun pun mengambil foto dinding mereka berdua di dalam apartemen, sehun menatap wajah luhan yang ada di foto itu sedang mencium pipi sehun. Sehun tak kuasa menahan sedihnya, sehun mulai menangis lirih.

"kau pergi ke mana hmm? Aku mencemaskanmu.. apa ada sesuatu yang menimpahmu?"

Sehun pun tertidur sambil memeluk foto mereka berdua. Sehun berharap saat ia terbangun luhan sudah berada di sampingnya dan memeluknya erat.

"_sehun saranghaeyo"_

aku bermimpi...

.

.

.

Luhan merasakan dirinya mual, sakit, pusing sebab kris masi mempermainkan tubuh luhan layaknya sebuah boneka. Luhan pasrah apa yang di lakukan kris, ini lah jalan satu-satunya supaya luhan bisa segera keluar dari sini, tapi kapan? Entah kapan ini cukup lama bagi luhan.

"tahan luhanie, sakit ini tak lama, kau pasti akan menikmatinya"

"eghhhh!"

Kris pun memasukan juniornya yang besar itu ke dalam hole luhan yang sempit ini, namun luhan tak bisa teriak kali ini, sebab kris telah memasang _gag ball_ ke dalam mulut luhan. Kris pun mulau meng –in-out-kan juniornya ke dalam hole luhan dengan tempot lumayan cepat, itu membuat luhan menggeram kesakitan.

"eghhh!"

"hmm? Bagaimana? Kau menikmatinyakan luhanie?"

"mphhhh...!"

Kris memeluk luhan dari belakang, kris pun mulai memilin niple milik luhan itu, kris memilin penuh dengan hawa nafsu hingga membuat luhan semakin menggeram. Luhan hanya menaha sakit, menggeram, pasrah apa yang di lakukan kris. Luhan perna berfikir akan menendang kris saat kris melakukan hal seperti ini, namun luhan berfikir dua kali entah apa yang akan di lakukan kris setelah itu.

"come on baby mendesahlah, sempitkan hole mu ini!"

PLAK~ kris memukul pantat luhan, hingga membuat luhan mendangakan kepalanya dan luhan menuruti apa kata kris.

"eghh!"

"ehmm.. good job baby! "

Luhan pun mulai menangis kembali, menangis kesakitan, menangis merasa dirinya telah di permainkan. Namun kris kali ini makin mempercepat gerakanya meng-in-out-kan juniornya ke dalam hole luhan, kris melihat luhan menangis seperti itu entah mengapa makin membuat nafsu kris memuncak.

"ehmpph! Eghhh!"

"shhh ahhh... sedikit lagi luhanie.. sedikit lagi!"

Kris menjabak rambut luhan dengan keras, karna kris merasakan tingkat nafsu kris sudah pada puncaknya, dan kris ingin mengeluarkanya dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"sshhh ahhhh.. kau pasti merasa nyaman seperti ini luhanie, ahhh mphh!"

Dan akirnya..

CROOOT~ CROOOT~ CROOOT~

Kris mengeluarkan cairan tersebut kedalam hole luhan, cairan itu terbilang banyak sehingga cairan itu keluar dari hole luhan setetes demi setetes. Tak puas dengan ini kris pun melepas gag ball yang di pasang ke mulut luhan dan kris mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam hole luhan itu, hal ini membuat luhan sangat lega dan bsia bernafas secara nyaman. Namun kenyaman kali ini tidak selegah luhan pikirkan, sebab kris tiba-tiba saja berada di depan luhan dan menyuru luhan untuk menghisap junior milik kris, namun luhan menolak. Kris melihat luhan yang menolak itu, tiba-tiba saja kris menjabak rambut luhan dan memaksa juniornya masuk ke dalam mulut luhan itu. Mau tak mau luhan pun melakukanya.

"ehmm... gimana luhanie? Kau menikmtainyakan?"

"ehmppp...mphhh..."

"shhh terus luhanie, kau harus bisa memanjakan juniorku ke dalam mulutmu ini!"

"mphh..hmmmm.."

Luhan terpaksa melakukan ini, jika luhan menolak luhan selalu berfikir kris tak segan-segan akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih kejam terhadapnya, karna selama ini kris tak perna main-main dengan ucapanya.

Kris tiba-tiba saja menggoyang-goyangkan pinggangnya dengan cepat, sontak ini membuat luhan kaget, dan sedikit tersedak. Kris kali ini merasakan dirinya sangat di manjakan, sangat menikmati juniornya di pijat manja dengan mulut mungil luhan ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja kris telah mencapai batas kenafsuanya an akirnya, lagi-lagi.

CROT~ CROT~ CROT~

Kris mengeluarkan cairan itu ke dalam mulut mungil luhan, itu membuat luhan merasa aneh, rasa yang tak perna di rasakan oleh luhan sebelumnya.

"telan saja, aku minta kau menelanya"

"e-ehmm.. t-tapi... ughh.."

"aku bilang telan ya telan!"

GLEK~

"enghhh... "

"apa kekasihmu sebelumnya tak perna mengajari hal seperti ini? Kau terlihat seperti pertama kali melakukan hal ini, kau ikut denganku!"

Kris pun melepas rantai yang ada di tangan luhan itu, dan tiba-tiba saja kris menarik tangan luhan membawanya keluar dari gudang ini. Luhan kaget, luhan mengikuti dan menyeimbangi jalan kris yang seperti terburu-buru itu menarik tangannya.

"k-kau mau membawaku kemana lagi? Apa tak cukup hanya di tempa ini?"

"kau bisa diam?! Ikut saja dan kau akan mengerti!"

Luhan diam terpaku setelah kris membentaknya. Ternyata kris membawa luhan ke kamarnya, kamar kris terlihat sangat bersih, bersih, tak ada sampah stau pun yang berserakan.

"kau duduk disini..."

Kris mendudukan luhan tepat di tepi kasur miliknya, dan kris berjalan menuju lemarinya yang besar itu. Entah apa yang di lakukanya luhan hanya diam, dan bingung. Tiba-tiba saja kris jalan menuju arah luhan dengan membawa baju, celana, lengkap dengan semua dalaman.

"pakailah ini.."

"k-kenapa?"

"pakai saja.. apa kau tak ingin memakainya? Baiklah yasudah akan ku kembalikan"

"a-aku mau..."

"masuk lah kekamar mandi dan pakailah baju ini"

Luhan pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kama kris tersebut. Luhan merasa heran, dan bertanya-tanya, apa apa dengan dia? Tiba-tiba saja kris menajdi sedikit baik seperti ini, pasti ada rencana yang akan di lakukanya.

"apa yang akan di lakukanya kali ini? Aparencana kris kali ini? Kenapa dia menjadi sedikit baik seperti ini?"

Luhan tak berfikir panjang dan segera memakai baju yang di beri kris itu, sebab kris telah memanggil namanya.

Luhan pun telah selesai dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi, luhan menujukan pakaian yang telah di di pakainya terhadap kris.

"kau terlihat seprti anak-anak berpakaian seperti itu.. ikutlah denganku, kita berjalan-jalan sejenak"

Kris menarik tangan luhan, membawanya keluar dari rumah, mempersilahkan luhan menaiki mobilnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa kris jadi baik? Apa sudah selesai permainan ini? Luhan hanya bisa berfikir, dan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"kau pasti berfikir aku akan membebaskanmu kan? Sayangnya aku takan pernah membebaskanmu, kali ini kau ikut denganku. Kita akan pergi berbelanja untuk kebutuhan hidup kita, kau tak perlu ku rantai kali ini, kau cukup tinggal di kamarku dan kau turuti semua apa kata mauku. Kau mengerti?"

"ehm.. n-ne..." luhan tertunduk

"jika kau mencoba untuk kabur.. aku tak segan-segan akan mengurungmu kemabli"

"n-ne..."

.

Sehun terbangun dengan masi memegangi fotonya itu namun kali ini sehun merasa lapar, dan ia memeriksa kulkas yang berada di kamar sehun itu namun semua bahan makanan telah habis, sehun pun berfikir untuk belanja kali ini, belanja dimana salama ini selalu berdua bersama luhan yang bernama _Junes. _sehun pun bergegas menuju ke tempat itu dengan sedikit flashbacknya terhadap luhan saat masi bersama-sama, sehun tersenyum sendiri mengigat kejadian apa saja yang perna mereka lakukan.

FLASHBACK~

"_i love junes sehunie! And i love you sehunie!"_

"_i love junes too luhanie! And i love you too luhanie!"_

_._

"_sehunie! Foto aku bersama patung panda ini ne?"_

"_iya-iya ayo cepat"_

_._

"_luhanie.. ayo beli bubble tea?"_

"_mau beli?... kajja!"_

_._

"_nah kan? Kalau makan ice cream itu hati-hati jangan seperti anak kecil begini"_

"_habis rasanya enak sehunie.. "_

FLASHBACK END~

"seandainnya luhan masi di sisiku saat ini, pasti kita akan eprgi ke _junes_ bersama-sama lagi"

Sehun pun menaiki sepeda pencalnya danbergegas menuju _Junes_ untuk berbelanja persediaan makanan.

.

Sesampainya kris dan luhan di sebuah mall, kris pun keluard ari mobilnya dan membuka pintu luhan untuk mempersilahkan luhan untuk keluar. Tiba-tiba saja luhan mendangakan kepalanya ia terkejut kris membawanya kesini.

"i-inikan _Junes_? Tempat yang selalu ku kunjungi bersama sehun"

"kau berkata sesuatu luhan?"

"a-ah ani kris..."

"kajja kita masuk"

Kris pun menarik tangan luhan, menggenggam tanganya erat seperti kris tak ingin kehilangan sosok luhan ini.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**CONTINUE or DELETE?**

**Revienya ya? Juseo ^_^**


End file.
